


Love Me Again

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [17]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Betrayal, Drama, Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, Emotional Baggage, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Forgiveness, Idealism, Ideology, Love, M/M, Music, Opposites Attract, Redemption, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cherik fanmix reflecting on the events of <i>Days of Future Past</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the cover image goes to the amazing Amelia Tonks. Thank you!

* * *

 

01.  **John Newman**  - Love Me Again // 02.  **Coldplay**  - Magic // 03.  **Placebo**  - Twenty Years // 04.  **Ellie Goulding**  - Lights // 05.  **Fuel**  - Hemorrhage (In My Hands) // 06.  **Anna Ternheim**  - No, I Don't Remember // 07.  **David Gray**  - The Other Side // 08.  **Cary Brothers**  - Ride // 09.  **Florence And The Machine**  - Spectrum // 10.  **Biffy Clyro**  - Many Of Horror // 11.  **David Guetta**  - Gettin' Over You // 12.  **Gotye**  - Heart's A Mess // 13.  **Jay-Z feat. Rihanna & Kayne West** - Run This Town // 14.  **The Cinematics**  - Human // 15.  **Adele**  - Rolling In The Deep // 16.  **Bastille**  - Overjoyed // 17.  **Imagine Dragons**  - Monster // 18.  **Kate Miller-Heidke**  - The Last Day On Earth // 19.  **James Blunt**  - No Bravery // 20.  **LOL Boys**  - Things Won't Change Until We Do (Shlohmo Remix) // 21.  **Linkin Park**  - In The End // 22.  **Sarah Blasko**  - Don't U Eva // 23.  **Matthew Good**  - Weapon // 24.  **Crowded House**  - Don't Dream It's Over // 25.  **Aimee Mann**  - The Moth

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/love-me-again)) ([DOWNLOAD](https://www.mediafire.com/?1294e12yczt9qpb))**

 

* * *

 


End file.
